1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component and a method for manufacturing an electronic component. The present invention also relates to an interposer whereon a functional element is mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
US2014/0177134A1 discloses an electronic component that includes a laminated body in which ceramic dielectric layers and internal electrodes are alternately laminated.